eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Multifunctional Cyber Tool
The Multifunctional Cyber Tool (or MCT for short), also known as a Cyber-Multitool, is the Swiss army knife of the intergalactic community. Created by the CyberSapiens, it is a shape-shifting device, capable of becoming anything from weapons, to everyday tools. The Tools are very rare in the current era. Overview The Cyber-Multitool is a a high-tech, multifunctional device, capable of changing it's shape and form, becoming almost any tool or weapon one can imagine. Besides it's main functions, the MCT can be customized, to add new transformations or functions. It can also change color. According to Zeev, who wields such a Tool, it is an extremely complex device, and only those who are familiar with CyberSapien technology can properly use its many features. The MCT will eventually run out of power, and a short amount of time is required for the Tool to recycle it's power. The Cyber-Multitools are very rare, with only the extremely wealthy able to buy one. High ranking police or military officers, including the ones within the Galactic Police, are usually issued one. There are also a few on the Black Market, but they are very hard to find. Zeev found his Cyber-Multitool aboard an abandoned CyberSapien spaceship, and learned to operate it by studying the technology on the vessel. Types Construction The frame of the Tool is made of a special, rare metal called Transformiun, found mainly on Cyberterra, though it can be found in much smaller quantities on other planets. Normally, this metal has no special properties (though it is known to be and of the most durable substances in the Universe). However, when forged in a special manner, the metal becomes EXTREMELY malleable, able to bend and shift almost as if it was liquid. It can even change color. The special process is known only to the CyberSapiens, and all attempts of other species to activate the metal's special properties failed. It is believed that the process has something to do with the Spark. After the metal is processed, the frame of the MCT is built. Then, a special device known as a Transit Core (or T-C) is inserted. The T-C is what enables the Tool to transform. The T-C also have an "install" function, that allows the user to insert the blueprints of a device/weapon into it, thus giving the MCT a new function. Finally, the last piece of the MCT, the power source, is installed: a Green Matrix Core Reactor (G-MCR for short). Inside the Reactor, there is a small Green Essence Cristal (it is literally crystalized Green Essence). The G-MCR harnesses the power of the Green Cristal, powering the Tool. The G-MCR needs a "cool down" time, to recycle it's power. History The Cyber-Multitool was initially designed to assist archeologists and explorers, to limit the things they needed to carry. As time passed, the Tool became popular with construction workers and miners, and later on law enforcers. During the Cyberterra Civil War, (also known as the War of Lights), the Tool became very used in the army. After the war, the Cyber-Multitools started to become much rarer, and soon, it was only available to high ranking officers in either the army or police, or to the extremely wealthy citizens. There are also some on the Black Market, and some lucky few may scavenge it from old CyberSapien spaceships. At one point, the CyberSapiens decided to supplying the rest of the races within the Galactic Alliance with some MCTs. The Tools where only available for the high ranking officers. The Galactic Police also has some Cyber-Multitools. Category:Equipment